deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadmen vs Complete Forgeries
Deadmen vs. Complete Forgeries was one of the main fights in operation Ende Fist. It is the compilation of Senji Kiyomasa vs. Ikazuchi Akatsuki, Chaplin Sukegawa & Minatsuki Takami vs. Uzume Sumeragi and Idaki Hitara vs. Ichi and Hajime Mikawa. Prologue During the Carnival Corpse of the Deadmen against the regular Forgeries, Ganta used his Ganbare Gun and injured his friends as well. Ganta stood up against them for the Forgeries, in particular Azami Midō, and the Deadmen couldn't forgive him for that. Later, Ganta and Makina teamed up and Makina told Ganta to destroy to the main control device that was controlling the Forgeries. Before that, Shiro told the Deadmen that they were stupid for acting like that and she and Azami joined Ganta. On his way to the control device, Ganta was stopped by the Complete Forgeries: Ikazuchi Akatsuki, Uzume Sumeragi and Ichi Mikawa. They were about to attack Ganta when Minatsuki, Senji, Chaplin and Hitara appeared. Ganta ended up moving along and leaving the Forgeries to them. The Deadmen each took a Forgery for their own, Senji vs Ikazuchi, Minatsuki & Chaplin vs Uzume, Hitara vs Ichi. Battle Minatsuki & Chaplin vs Uzume Minatsuki and Chaplin both attack Uzume with their Branch of Sin, however, Uzume forms a pair of butterfly wings with her Branch of Sin (Plume Brume) and effortlessly takes off to avoid the attacks. When she lands, she sings the song about both of their pasts (which were written on the back of the Forgery's Masks) thus, putting Chaplin and Minatsuki in a state of enraged hesitation. Minatuski angrily questions Uzume on how she knew their pasts when Azami didn't. Uzume replies telling Minatsuki not to compare her with Unit C forgeries as she is Unit A and unleashes her offensive BoS 'Rouge Mirage'. This attack produces countless butterflies that surround Minatsuki and Chaplin and creates a mirage of their past selves (i.e. Minatsuki as a child and Chaplin as a man). The mirages are of their most hated and feared past scenarios. This is when Chaplin comes home to discover his boyfriend cheating on him with a female prostitute who jeers at him along with his now ex-boyfriend. The provokes Chaplin to use his Branch of Sin and kill her. As a present Chaplin runs away, more butterflies appear in front of him and form the prostitute who continues to jeer and laugh at him- even when he continually fires his BoS at her. In Minatsuki's mirage, she encounters her mother who offers to braid her hair. Minatsuki explains that she abandoned her in the earthquake which her mother states to be bad even for a dream. When Minatsuki's hair is complete, her mother uses the braids to strangle her which changes the scene to that of the earthquake. Her mother then proceeds to repeatedly stab her with a shard of glass stating that it's too difficult to cope with her children. As Minatsuki attacks her mother, it is shown that both Chaplin and Minatsuki are unknowingly attacking each other whilst Uzume watches and explains that her BoS is a very powerful hallucinogen. As Minatsuki's mother goes to kill her in an embrace, Minatsuki stops her and characteristically tells her mother to do a list of profanities which breaks the mirage. This initially shocks Uzume but she then asks what of Chaplin who continues to attack Minatsuki in his hallucination. Chaplin tearfully attacks the prostitute until Minatsuki kicks him/her in the groin which causes Chaplin to break out of his mirage. Uzume attacks the two again with another attack called 'Bleu Painful' which sends out shuriken-like butterflies which knocks them to the ground. Minatsuki states that she had come to terms with her past ages ago and talks about Ganta and her brother then states that she didn't come here to lie to herself. This then causes Chaplin to accept his past and Uzume tries to attack them again. However, Minatsuki and Chaplin combine their Branch of Sin to create 'Love Whip Therapy' and injure Uzume fatally. Hitara vs Ichi & Hajime One of the twins attacks Hitara with their Branch of Sin: Sōrin Musō. He states his boredom of the game and changes it to yo-yo after impaling Hitara with a chained hook. He bounces Hitara repeatedly until many of his bones visibly break and asks to play more. Hitara realizes that they are a pair of twins and they introduce themselves whilst jumping on him. They change the game again to Pop-up Pirate after grabbing a couple of stalactites. Hitara states that he's heard of 30-year-old criminals that have the appearance of a child and the twins explain their story. They also state that 30-year-olds are still children because they're Peter Pan. Hitara says that they are not educated enough which angers the twins as he reminded them of a teacher who teaches kids how to be adults. As one of them grabs a stalactite with his Branch of Sin (which he refers to as a toy), he declares that they are children forever because they are pure and honest and that is why their bodies don't age. Hitara, now pinned to a wall, says that he already has more than enough regret (and so didn't come here to gain more) and states that his daughter said that children need an education and protection. The twins get infuriated again at the mention of the word education and combine their BoS to make a drill which they use to stab Hitara, injecting a poison. One of the twins place Hitara's headphones on and states that he can't hear anything deeming Hitara as a crazy adult. Hitara has a flash-back with his daughter revealing their past. Hitara gets up showing that their poison had no effect on him and he exclaims that adults like them only need punishment and uses his Branch of Sin: Condor Candle to set fire to them whilst explaining how and when he prepared it. He has another flash-back about emergency services coming to put out the fire and Hitara corrects a fireman after he said it was suicide and states that he killed his daughter. In the present, the twins are killed and Hitara stands unharmed and surrounded by flames as he calls his daughter beautiful. Senji vs Ikazuchi Senji and Ikazuchi's Branch of Sin's clash and Ikazuchi is blown back. Ikazuchi recognizes Senji's BoS as Crow Claw and Senji asks whether he's seen Carnival Corpse. He then states that he'll teach him the end of the world known as "Senji Kiyomasa". Ikazuchi is unfazed by this and simply responds saying "what a small world". He then goes on and talks about choices in life and corrects Senji stating that it's the end of his world and calls him officer Senji which shocks him. A past Senji is shown asking a tattooist to tattoo the initials of his former friends just above his eyebrow and a current Senji (with the tattoo) fearfully questions his hearing. Ikadzuchi uses his scorpion tail to inject his own poison into his arm which causes the muscles in it to rapidly grow. He punches a near-by wall and manages to destroy, not only that incredibly thick wall but, many walls behind it. He says that he'll use his Rari Ranshin his heart's content to fight Crow which he changes to the "red-blade user, officer Senji" which triggers a flash-back in Senji. The flash-back shows Senji capturing a criminal with the help of his Crow Claw and his fellow policemen. He is offered a cigarette from Domon which he rejects and says that cigarettes are the nails in the coffin. In the present, Senji charges at Ikazuchi with his Crow Claw and exclaims "what do you know?!" but Ikazuchi catches the blade and crushes it in the palm of his hand. Ikazuchi calmly replies saying that Senji's group was different from the others and therefore in his way so, he gathered others that had similar opinions and killed his friends. Senji, horrendously angered by the revelation of his friend's murderer, charges at Ikazuchi once again but, is punched by Ikaduchi. Ikaduchi goes in for another attack but Senji nimbly moves out of the way an hits Ikaduchi in the back of his head asking why his friends had to be murdered. Ikazuchi explains that it was "paradise" after the earthquake because it was "free" as everyone had the choice of living, dying or killing and even policemen became violent. However, Senji's team were trying to restore order which he considered unforgivable. The two clash again and this time Senji is blown back but, uses his blade to steady himself. Ikazuchi uses his BoS to increase muscle development in his shoulders and knocks Senju back. Senji informs Ikazuchi that no matter how much you strengthen muscles, you cannot strengthen the tendons and visually locates Ikazuchi's arm tendons. Senji then creates his Invisible Black blade and uses it, however, Ikazuchi states that a weak blade like that wouldn't reach him and breaks the blade again. Senji is shocked at how his tendons are also drugged and Ikazuchi enhances his leg muscles. Ikazuchi jumps and grabs hold of the ceiling and pulls the entire ceiling down to cave them in. Senji questions why he isn't enjoying the battle seeing as Ikaduchi is a strong opponent and has another flashback. Ikazuchi walks up to Senji and asks him questions about his limit, and his choice in how he dies. Senji however, gets up and notes how heavy his body feels due to the blood loss yet, cuts himself with his blades to the surprise of Ikaduchi. He has more flash-backs about him and how he relied on others then collects all of his lost blood (now enjoying the battle) and forms a new, bigger and much heavier blade. Ikazuchi enhances all of the muscles in his body and the two charge at each other. As the blow is done, the two stand with their backs to each other and Ikazuchi is shown with a large cut running down his body. Senji sits exhausted on a pile of rubble and states that his choice is always the same, and it's to slice. Aftermath Tsunenaga Tamaki and Rei Takashima saw the fight. Rei was horrified and upset that Complete Forgeries. she broke down crying and doubts that they could defeat Wretched Egg. However, Tamaki strangles her for doubting his goal to defeat Wretched Egg. However, both Tamaki and Rei died in the prison. The Deadmen were later treated in the hospital after Ganta's fight with Shishito Madoka and later with the Wretched Egg. Category:Fights